Sub Secreto, Sub Silentio
by Xx.IgnoranceIsBliss.xX
Summary: Au. How can someone ever know the full truth to what is told? Ino has always questioned this, but this question has never seemed so true until she comes across people that just can't be human, and the choice of a lifetime. SasuxInoxNeji
1. Primo

-:Sub Secreto, Sub Silentio:-

* * *

_Primo_

Ino Yamanaka had always known better than to believe everything she was told, for she knew there was always a twist to the truth. The only truth she could believe, was the one she was to create, and even then there might be holes she had not meant to create, holes placed by the twists of what she thought she knew, or rather, didn't know.

And today, her philosophy had been proven clear.

Head pounding, she looked up through blurred eyes, and groaned as she struggled to move from her awkward position in the elevator floor. She was alone, and she was glad for it. She wasn't sure what was going on, and her mind struggled to piece together what the hell had just happened. All she knew was that _something_ was out there, _something_ not human. If she were any other person, she would be freaking out now, but she knew better then to doubt the truth of what she had just seen. They looked human, sure, but they moved with inhuman abilities. No one could possibly move so fast undetected by the naked eye, no one could burst through walls by simply placing their hand on it. This just couldn't be possible.

Yet she knew better than to doubt the reality of it. Standing up, she looked at herself to check for any major injuries, and was relieved when she found none. She looked around, not sure how she would get out of this predicament.

She held in a scream that threatened to escape her throat as she felt the elevator shake from the impact of something falling onto the top of it. She was aware of the fast rate her heart begun to race at, and the sweat on her hands from where she was tightly grasping the bar inside the elevator. She was trapped. Trapped like an animal in a cage where nowhere to go. Nowhere to go but up, and that was where the hunter was.

Unconsciously, she pressed herself tightly against the wall of the elevator as she heard the person above move. This elevator thankfully had no emergency opening in the top, and she hoped it was enough to keep whoever was up there away from her. Whoever they were, they could not be a good thing, not after what she had seen earlier before.

She gasped when she saw a weapon thrust straight through the metal of the elevator, and cleanly cut away a circle enough for a body to fit through. The metal fell to the floor with a loud clank and she wasn't sure if she should get ready to scream and put up a fight, or get ready to die.

Screw this! She thought as a wave of anger suddenly ripped through her. If she was going to die, she was not going to go easily. She tensed for what was to come, and watched with a frown as a figure gracefully slipped through the hole and landed on one knee. The first thing she noticed was the long dark hair, but it was no female, the broad shoulders she could she under the pale long-sleeved shirt showed her that. The male looked up to show pale gray eyes that she had never seen before, and they made her breath catch.

The male stood and looked over the blond girl in front of him. He said nothing and instead placed a finger to his ear where she saw an ear piece.

"I have located the girl in the elevator. She is unharmed from what I can see," his voice was purely calm and collected, and she could see this man had placed a mask of cold indifference on his person. A sign that he had seen much in his life. He seemed to be listening from the other end.

"Affirmative. I will proceed," he looked over at the girl once more and saw the fear and awareness in her eyes.

"I won't hurt you, but I must ask you to come with me. I will make sure you get out of here safely," he saw the hesitation in her eyes, "If you do not come with me, someone else might kill you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked with narrowed eyes. Ino knew that he could be telling the truth as easily as it could be a lie. She could take his offer, and maybe he would be the hero, or he could be the villain. She could could also refuse, and take her chances, wait till the police arrived and get her out of here, or be killed if what this guy was saying was the truth. She received no answer however, as it seemed he was once again contacted by whoever else was communicating with him. She froze as his gray eyes fixed on hers.

"Forgive me, but there is no time," before she could say anything she found herself snatched from her place against the wall and pressed against his body as he quickly jumped back out from the hole he had created. Before she knew it this guy was easily jumping from wall to wall up the elevator shaft with incredible speed and agility until they reached the blown up elevator doors to what she guessed was the tenth floor of this building.

It was incredible, that a human could have such abilities. If he was even human that is. She had no time to dwell on the thought as she was brought back to the reality of the situation when she noticed they were surrounded by half a dozen guys, all armed with some sort of knife weapon she had seen the guy who got her from the elevator make the hole with.

She was placed on her feet by the guy and pushed behind him.

"Stay here," he commanded as he drew his knife. Suddenly she felt as if an invisible force of power hit her, and she saw the long-haired male rush towards the group of guys. Her eyes widened as she thought it was the end of this guy and was only amazed further as he gracefully handled the knife in his hand as well as his body to fight those men. He seemed to be using a form of fighting style she did not recognize, where he only had to place a palm to the chest of his opponents to render them either immobile, or dead as they fell to the ground. He also used his knife to slice through their bodies and kill them off and within minutes no one bur the pale-eyed man was standing, untouched from what she could see.

She wasn't sure if those men he killed were good or bad, doubt about that man still present in her mind. However, as she felt movement behind her, she once again froze when she felt the cool metal of a gun being placed against her temple. She noticed the long-haired male calmly turn around and give a glare to whoever her captor was.

"Don't move, or I will kill the girl," her captor spoke, she could tell this guy was not very confident in himself, for he sounded more scared than anything else, still it did not make her feel any better as the gun was help tighter to her head causing her to wince.

"You know where he is! We want him back, so tell me!" her captor demanded, though she had no idea what he was talking about. She squirmed in his grasp, wanting to vent out and just yell at this guy, using her as a victim when she didn't even know what the hell was going on here, but she couldn't, not when a gun was placed against her face.

"What makes you think I would tell you? Or anyone else for that matter. He has all the information we need to bring all of you down. I suggest you let go of the girl, and walk away safely, or I will not hesitate to kill you, even if you kill the girl," Ino could not help the pang of fear that hit her chest at the sound of those words. Would he honestly let her die? Wasn't he supposed to be the hero who kept her from death? Ok, so she had doubted him before, but from this point of view, he seemed to be the good guy.

She felt the grasp of her captor tighten around her as he begun walking backwards.

"This isn't over," she heard him say, "We'll get him back."

"Catch," he said as he jumped into the elevator shaft, dropping her into thin air while he used his inhuman abilities to jump up higher. Her eyes widened as she felt nothing beneath her feet but air, a scream escaping from her throat. She caught a flash of black and white before she closed her eyes, waiting for what might be the final pain she ever felt.

It didn't come, instead she once again felt an embrace and a soft thud as they landed on the elevator. She opened her eyes to see his cold gray ones looking back.

"Oh god," she said, gasping for breath and hoping her racing heart would calm, "that was a close one."

He did not reply, only looked up and once again jumped up to the tenth floor where the dead bodies remained. He placed her on the ground and looked to the left and right.

"This way," he said as he ran to the left. He once again saw her hesitate but saw with satisfaction as she followed close behind.

"Where exactly do you plan on going?" he heard her demand. He guessed she did not like the idea of following him somewhere she wasn't sure of, but he had no time to indulge her with an answer as his mind worked to formulate a plan to escape the pursuers he knew were heading their way.

"Hey! Did you hear me?! Goddamn it!" he hear her mutter the last part and stop in her tracks. He stopped and spun around with a frown.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on and where you plan on going! The stairs were the other way and I'm pretty sure the only way out is heading down," her hands were on her hips and her blue eyes shone with defiance and anger.

"There's no time, more are heading this way," he saw the anger and defiance falter and fear take its place as she looked behind her before looking back at him, a suspicious look on her face.

"And how do you know that?" he did not answer as he saw movement once again behind her. He prepared his body to dash forward and come to her aid when she surprised him, ducking down to avoid the slash of the knife headed her way and instead kick his feet from under him, causing the man to fall down and the knife to clatter harmlessly to the floor. She didn't hesitate to grab it and begin running once again before the man had the chance to get up.

"Ok so maybe you're right, lets run!" he followed her down the hallway until they came to an open area which looked like a lobby. He saw the emergency stairs heading up and motioned to them.

"This way," he said and this time she did not hesitate in following him. He did not stop running, even as he heard the girl panting for breath a couple of floors later. He knew she too could hear the sound of running feet behind them. It was not much longer before they reached the roof and he had no intention of slowing down. He was sure her adrenaline filled body would keep her going as well.

He finally saw the doors leading to the roof and barged through, bringing a finger to his ear piece he spoke into it.

"I'm at the roof, where are you?"

"We're almost there, how many are there?" he heard a familiar feminine voice answer him.

"There seem to be fifteen heading here. Less than fifteen seconds before they arrive," he looked to find the blond girl next to him, listening to what he was saying and looking tense as she watched the door in front of them.

Sure enough fifteen other men arrived at the roof, quickly surrounding them and cutting off any way of escape. They looked left and right, and Ino watched as the man beside her readied to once again fight these other man. Was he strong enough to take them on?

"We're so dead..." Ino said as she felt the atmosphere change, and it seemed as the group of men were beginning to charge towards them. However, they heard a thudding sound and saw a helicopter heading their way, and hover just above them, the wind from the rotors whipped their hair around as the men below paused. Two figures in the night air were seen jumping down from the helicopter, and something was dropped, causing a smokescreen to fill the area around them. It was followed by a rainfall of weapons that fell upon the scene, impaling those who had not been able to see the incoming weapons.

The two figures landed in front of them. As the smoke cleared up they could see one was female, and the other was male. The woman wore a white and maroon shirt with maroon pants, the male wearing a green jumpsuit. They looked back for a brief second to see Ino and the male beside her before turning back to those who had survived the attack which was about half of them.

"I guess we arrived just in time," the female said, as she readied her knife.

"Forgive us for the delay my friend, but we are here to aid you against these opponents!"

The opposing group seemed to hesitate at the new arrivals, but the door behind them opened to reveal a white haired male with glasses calmly walk to the front, a smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, four little kiddos against all us from Sound. You all know I could easily take all of you down," Ino saw the three which she considered to be the "good" guys of the situation tense further at the sight of this man, and she felt he must be a bigger threat than he looked, specially from the way he spoke his threat.

"I don't think you give us enough credit Kabuto," the girl in front of Ino said. Kabuto only chuckled and his gaze traveled over the group in front of him, pausing at a new pair of eyes he was not familiar with. Ino took this opportunity and held his gaze.

But you will not stay, she thought as she continued to look him in the eyes, you have other matters to attend to. She felt herself envelop his mind, manipulating him into what she wanted, as she had done many times before.

"As it turns out, we have other matters to attend to," Ino felt instant relief at the knowledge that her manipulation had worked, and even more when he turned around and motioned to the others to follow him. The three beside her did not move until they were sure the others were gone.

The two in front of them turned around with a confused look on their face.

"Well that was odd, why would he go through all the trouble to track you and chase you only to leave at the last minute?" the female asked the two men.

"I'm not sure, do you think something else might be up? A trick maybe?" the male with the green outfit suggested.

"I'm not sure, but you both should return to headquarters and report back," the long-haired male spoke.

"What about you?" the female asked. Ino was surprised when he looked at her.

"I will make sure she gets out of here safe," the two others seemed to understand and nodded.

"Alright, be careful," she replied, he nodded and motioned up to where the helicopter still stood to lower the latter that would bring the two others back up. The helicopter flew off, leaving the two behind.

"So is it safe to assume that there won't be any more incidents like that for the rest of the night?" she asked with a sigh as she felt the sudden need to sit down.

"I can't be sure, but it seems so," he answered her.

"Great.... that was enough excitement for one day," she groaned, "can I ask for a favor?"

He looked at her as he waited for her to continue.

"Can you take me home?" she asked as calmly as if she was asking the weather. He gave her an odd look before nodding, it was the least he could do after putting her through this.

"Where do you live?"

* * *

They had jumped a couple of roofs before they finally made it down to the street below. When she says _they_ jumped, she meant _he_ jumped while she held on for dear life. He had assured her this was to make sure they were not followed and soon enough they were at her apartment complex.

On their way there, she had noticed he was not much of a talker, and it had been silent. Although she herself was a babbler mouth, tonight too much was going on in her head for her to continue that practice. As much as she hated to think about it, what she had witnessed that night would change her life forever. She already knew. And she was determined to get some answers.

While outside the apartments she stopped and faced him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"You can't know that," she was really getting annoyed now.

"I want answers," she calmly stated. He wasn't sure what to think of it as he looked at her, there was a certain air around her that told him to be careful, that she was up to something.

"I'm afraid you must forget what happened tonight, continue to live on as you have, there's nothing else you can do, for I can't tell you anything more than what you saw," she narrowed her eyes.

"See, that's just not an option," he watched as she brought her hands, forming a rectangle with her pointer fingers and thumbs, and as he watched her body collapse to the ground, he felt the sudden presence of something that didn't belong in his mind.

He was mentally strong enough to realize that she was in there and with a gasp he immediately put all walls around his mind that he could muster. He could feel her trying to fight through them, but he would not let her. What he knew was probably the most valuable thing he owned, and he could not let her through. Using all his might, he fought force her out, the exertion he was doing causing him to fall to his knees. I seemed like hours passed before he managed to push her out, and by the time it was over her was gasping for breath. He looked to see her body stir and her eyes open. She looked annoyed as she watched him.

"No one has ever managed to keep me out of their mind," she said as she got up, "You're not normal, but then again, I should already know that."

He stood and regained his composure.

"And I see that neither are you. Do you work for them?" he asked with narrowed eyes. Could she have been under orders this entire time?

"I work for no one!" she said as if she was insulted. He looked at her in silence, regarding her answer and what she had shown.

"Maybe you'll get your answers after all," without another word he turned and walked away, leaving her to ponder the meaning of his words.

* * *

_First chapter, hope you guys like it, don't worry Sasuke will show up in due time. Send a review my way and I'll be a happy author :)_


	2. Secundus

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this story line(:_

_**Secundus**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_You're actions are questionable Hyuga Neji," his pale eyes found her own dark browns with an unwavering stare. He was not used to being reprimanded, not by her at least._

"_Not only did you almost let the secrets of our organization out," the woman continued, "but you did nothing about it regarded that civilian... what was her name again?"_

"_I do not know."_

"_You didn't even get her name? Tell me, were you distracted by her beauty Hyuga? This is a first for you," the male in question could not stop the indignant glare that marred his otherwise blank features._

"_Her name is Ino Yamanaka," they turned to the voice of the approaching male, his hands were in his pocket, and his hair up in his usual spiked ponytail. Though his posture remained lazy, his eyes showed a hard and serious gaze._

"_Its nice to know someone has done their research... how is it you know Shikamaru? You weren't present in the mission as far as I know," the woman asked._

"_After Tenten and Lee returned and explained her appearance, she seemed familiar. I looked at the surveillance tape from the helicopter and confirmed my guess. She is actually a close friend of mine," he did not miss the arched eyebrow of the woman._

"_Oh? This is interesting, did you know she possessed an ability?" Shikamaru frowned._

"_I did not, she never once mentioned it to me," he replied._

"_Does she know about you?"_

"_As far as she knows, I'm currently overseas working with a police department in America." _

"_I see... Well Nara, what do you recommend to do regarding your friend?"_

_He sighed._

"_Troublesome... but I have an idea."

* * *

_

He knew it was only right that he be the one to retrieve her, she was his friend after all. Still, this would be an interesting meeting, and he knew it. After all, who knew the Yamanaka better than Shikamaru himself? They had known each other since grade school, even though they did not become close until junior high. He never once pictured her involved into what he was though. To think that all this time Ino has a secret hidden. And here he had always thought he finally had something Ino wouldn't have to ever know.

He sighed as he looked at the door in front of him. A simple brown door that once he entered, a whole new chapter to the girl's life inside would start. He did not hesitate to reach to the small button that rang the doorbell. It did not take long for the girl occupying the room to open the door with clouded eyes, as if she had her mind on something else when she opened the door. He had a pretty good idea of what that was too. However, when her eyes looked up to see her, she immediately recognized him.

"Shika!" he tried not to tense when she threw her arms over his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. The hug was over quickly as she let go and turned to him with a huge smile on her face.

"You're back!" she suddenly frowned as if she hit a certain realization, "Shikamaru Nara! You didn't even call me! I'm you're best friend and you didn't even call me to tell me you came back, I should be pounding you into the ground right now!"

"Sheesh Ino, this is the homecoming I get? Look, can I come inside?" Ino frowned at the tone of his voice. Sure, she knew Shikamaru wasn't the most enthusiastic person around, but his tone had a hard edge to it she could not dismiss and oddly out of place, even for him. She tentatively opened the door further and stepped aside to let her longtime friend through.

"Is something wrong Shika?" Ino asked with a frown as they sat down in her living room area. She really hoped she did not need to hear something bad. Just yesterday she had discovered the world was full of in human people for Christ's sake! She felt as if she had someone teleported inside an action movie as the damsel in distress. She hoped nothing worse was awaiting her. This just wasn't her week.

"Ino..." Shikamaru simply did not know how to begin this. How was he supposed to tell her that he had been keeping something from her his entire life. That this entire time he had never been in America. That there was a whole life she was not aware of and would soon be a part of. This was his best friend, one that certainly could be a handful at times, but a friend nonetheless.

"Spit it out Shikamaru! I know you're trying to tell me something," under normal circumstances she would have used this long pause to her advantage, possibly teasing Shikamaru about what it could be he was to afraid to say. Right now this pause was suffocating. She could always choose to read his mind, but she had made a promise to herself that she would never read her best friend's mind no matter what.

"Do you know how I said I was helping a case overseas. . .?" he finally said. Ino nodded warily, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I was never there," Ino frowned. Shikamaru... had lied? He had never lied to her before. About anything. They were that close.

"Why?" she asked her silent question, "I mean, why did you lie?"

"Because. . . I could not tell you where I really was," he replied. She stood up.

"Where. . .?"

"Ino, what I am about to reveal to you, you must never tell anyone. Promise me," Ino bit her lip, she could see the seriousness to the situation, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I... I promise," she said. Shikamaru nodded and stood up. He walked over to the lamp that stood in the living room, and adjusted it.

"Look at my shadow," Ino did as she was told and looked down to see Shikamaru's shadow. She looked up briefly to see what the point to this was when she saw him make a sign with his hands. Her eyes widened as she noticed this, and turned her eyes back to his shadow where she saw it begin to move and stretch towards her. The shadow seemed to connect with her own feet and she suddenly found herself unable to look. She looked up to see Shikamaru staring directly at her. Slowly, he put a hand to his side, and she felt her heart speed up when her own hand imitated this movement, and not by her will.

"Shikamaru... what is this?" She managed to gasp out. She almost fell to the ground as she felt his shadow retreat.

"As you can see, I'm not what you can call normal. And as you should know, neither are you. You too have abilities that are not ordinary, am I right?"

There was a moment of pause as Ino looked down. Slowly, she nodded, still not looking up.

"How did you know?" she whispered. Shikamaru sighed.

"I didn't find out until last night, and I'm sure you remember what happened," at this Ino's head swiveled up.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, I know what happened to you," he cut her off, "I'm part of the group that you were with. Not the ones that attacked you, but the ones that helped you. Look Ino, there's not much I can tell you. It's against my code. There's a reason I'm here."

Ino found herself unable to say anything. Shikamaru had been involved in what had occurred the previous day? How was that possible. He was supposed to be a regular guy, heck even less than that with how lazy he always seemed! Now she was supposed to believe that he was also inhuman. Sure, she knew she also had weird powers not considered normal, but to think that all this time her best friend was in her shoes, and involved with some organization with more inhuman people?

"Then, why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you a proposition. . ."

* * *

"_Daddy, can you tell me a bed time story?" young Ino looked up to her dad as he tucked her into bed. His long blond hair was tied into his usual ponytail and she hoped someday her hair would be as pretty as his was._

"_You know I'm not good at telling bed time stories baby girl..." he answered with a chuckle._

"_Sure you can daddy, tell me about those stories with the superheroes," she stuck out her bottom lip and made it tremble, making her eyes as huge as possible, "Pretty pretty please with sugar on top?"_

_Her father sighed as he fell right into her trap. _

"_Fine baby, you know I can't resist that face, just don't get mad if its not one of those Disney stories you love so much."_

"_I won't!" she replied with a happy smile._

"_Okay well lets see, who do you want to hear about?" he asked._

"_The Yamanaka clan of course!" Ino stated with a grin._

"_Very well then. In the world of the Hidden Leaf, the Yamanaka clan was not known for their physical ability, and much of the time were not considered strong for it. But what many did not realize was that they had a bigger power than they could ever comprehend. The power of the mind. For while the body is strong, the mind is stronger. And the Yamanaka Clan had a very special power. Their abilities revolved around the mind, for they could do anything they wanted to anyone. They could read minds, they could discover memories and information, and if you were strong enough, you could take control over someones body by simply taking over their entire mind. Because of this, they were often used to find information from the enemy and were valued for it._

_When a great evil came to surface, it was the Yamanaka Clan who managed to gather the last bit of information needed to defeat it. It had already been years since this war had started. It was a secret war, and many in the world did not even realize it was taking place, and that's how it was meant to be. The Yamanaka Clan had a very important mission. It was to capture the leader of the enemy, and gather all the information they could. It was dangerous. Maybe too dangerous, and it could cost them their lives. But they knew they had to do it, it was their duty and the right thing to do in order to finally win this war. So without a doubt in their mind, they accepted this mission. Only one of them was assigned, but he was not alone, as he had two other partners with him. What would you like their names to be baby girl?"_

_Ino smiled, liking how her dad let her pick out the names, "How about Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza?" She noticed how her dad's eyes had gone wide, and he did not say anything._

"_I... I can choose other names if you want daddy..." she saw as he seemed to shake himself from his thoughts and gave her what seemed to be a forced smile._

"_No baby girl... they're perfect..." he cleared his throat._

"_Well, as it was, it turned to be a very hard mission. They had to travel for days before they arrived at their destination, and when they got there they had to be very careful. Unfortunately someone had known they were coming, and a great battle took place. It seemed as if they would lose this battle, but in the end, with the use of their strongest abilities, they were able to break through the enemies' defenses and find the target. Inoichi managed to extract all the information they needed and escape back to headquarters where they were able to give the information to their own leaders. In no time the Hidden Leaf had all the preparations needed to finish of the enemy and win the war, bringing peace to the land all around. Everyone was rewarded for their efforts and they all lived happily ever after. The End."_

_Ino giggled, "I love happy endings!"_

_She missed the sad smile that graced her father's features._

"_Me too baby girl... now go to sleep. You got your story," Ino laid down and snuggled into her blankets. He kissed her on the forehead._

"_Now remember, these stories are just between you and me..." Ino nodded and closed her eyes._

"_Its a secret daddy."

* * *

_

How could it be that suddenly all those stories, that she had once thought impossible be true. She had always wondered how it was that she had the same abilities as in the stories. She had discovered these abilities at a young age, at the age she wished to forget. It was around the time that her father had died. They had said it was a car accident, but now, she questioned it. Her father had been the only one who seemed to know about these abilities, but with gone, who was she to go to with this? After all, he had said it was between the two of them. He couldn't tell anyone about the stories he had shared with her and how she suddenly had these abilities. Everyone would think she was crazy. So she kept it to herself, and continued to live normally, or as normal as she could be.

And now, here she was. Blindfolded and being led by her best friend into who knows where. She already felt she had been walking miles without getting anywhere, but Shikamaru had insisted she could not know where she was being taken. She had agreed to his proposition, that was, that she would meet with someone, and she would learn of the answers she had asked the day before.

She gasped as she felt herself nearly trip before she felt Shikamaru steady her.

"Careful now. It won't be long now. Just going on this elevator."

On cue, she heard the sound of elevator doors opening and she could not help remember her episode from the day before in the elevator.

It took a while to reach the floor where they were going, and she wondered just how far down or up they had gone. Her sense of direction was off after walking blind for so long. Once the elevator stopped and they stepped off, they walked for a bit longer before she felt Shikamaru pause and she heard the sound of a door opening. They stepped through, and the door closed from behind.

She felt her blindfold be taken of and slowly she opened her eyes. And in front of her, stood the man from the previous day, and a woman with blond hair and sharp brown eyes.

"Welcome, Ino Yamanaka."

* * *

_A/N: Ahhh, I'm so sorry its been so long guys. I really do apologize. School kept most of my time, and now that its over, I'm sure I'll update more. So please, forgive me! And I hope you like this chapter! Kind of a filler I guess, but it will get more interesting! Review! :D_


End file.
